


Here you are in my arms and I know

by Blue_in_Green



Series: The Office Which Kuroko Works At [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, handsome stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: It takes .02 seconds for Takao to fall in love with the severe-looking green-haired guy from accounting.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: The Office Which Kuroko Works At [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Here you are in my arms and I know

**Author's Note:**

> Me: yeah so in this au I’m gonna include the rest of the kurokos cast in my fics not just as extras  
> Also me: so anyway here’s a midotaka centric fic
> 
> You don’t have to read the first fic in the series to understand this
> 
> Title from finally // beautiful stranger by halsey because I think I’m hilarious

He’s running late, and on the first day too, just his luck. He forgoes the elevator, sprinting instead for the stairwell and hoping for time to freeze all together. By the time he passes a door labeling the second floor he’s panting, his legs are aching and he desperately regrets picking the job that’s located on the fourth floor. His suit must be a mess by now, his _hair_ must be a mess and there’s no way he can fix it but still his hand reaches his head, trying hard to flatten down in vain but really it's just making it staticky because he had to take off his trusty beanie he was wearing because it’s super cold out and he was stupid enough to bike all the way here—and, caught up in his thoughts, he ignores the risk of not holding the railing and—

Takao slams into a solid wall. 

“Urk,” he says, holding his nose, which had taken the brunt of the hit, and stumbles backwards, losing his footing on the top stair. Now tilting backwards, he closes his eyes tightly, thinking _wow this is it, this is how he dies, how embarrassing._

But Takao never crashes down, he’s suspended in air and warm hands are wrapped around his armpits. Takao opens his eyes to find a face staring at him upside down. A very handsome face belonging to a very handsome man.

“Are you okay?” The man asks, his voice is a rumble of concern and Takao is momentarily too shocked to reply.

He’s pushed to his feet by gentle hands, letting him stand on the flat floor between staircases, and turns to stare at his rescuer.

The man is tall, still taller than Takao even though he’s a few steps down, and he has bright green hair. He must maintain it well, Takao can’t find black roots or anything. He’s wearing a fitted suit and his shoulders are so wide Takao’s mouth goes suddenly dry.

Takao brings his gaze back up, hopes his checking out wasn’t too blatant, and meets green eyes behind a neat pair of glasses. The man looks back at him, expectant, and Takao remembers the question.

“I’m fine,” Takao says and now he can only gape because of how intimidatingly hot the guy is. “Are you an angel?”

And really, he can’t be faulted for that. The guy’s beautiful—and he’s just saved his life. Probably.

“You—” the guy says and cuts himself off, his eyes widen. “You’re bleeding!”

“I’m—?” says Takao and when he takes his hand away from his nose and looks down at it, yeah, it’s dripping red. Takao’s knees wobble a bit at the sight. 

“Come here,” the man orders but it’s him who makes his way to Takao, gently grabbing at his chin in one hand and with the other reaching for the handkerchief stuffed in his suit pocket. “Hold this against your nose and pinch, it’ll stop the bleeding.” Takao does as he’s told. “And tilt your head forward or you’ll choke.” This time Takao scrambles and the guy has to place his hands on his shoulders to stop Takao from head butting his chest.

Takao takes a second to look up at the man, who’s a little bent down, staring solely at Takao’s hands that are wrapped around the handkerchief on his nose. The man’s eyebrows are furrowed, concern written all over his face and suddenly Takao has to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” The man asks, lifting his eyes to meet Takao’s, suspicion lacing his voice.

“Nothing, nothing,” Takao says, trying to stamp down his giggles. “It’s just. I was already late and it’s my first day and now I have a nosebleed. It’s funny.”

The man furrows his eyebrows, staring at Takao like he’s a particularly confusing puzzle, and yeah, Takao usually has that effect on people. “Are you perhaps… the new receptionist?”

Takao perks up. “Oh, do you work at _Akashi’s_ too? Tell me, do they have a strict tardiness policy?”

The guy doesn’t really laugh so much as he merely snorts air through his nose. Like he’s been forced to find something amusing against his will, and Takao stares at him, against _his_ will. 

“If you think you’re late,” the man says, “Then Aomine would be out of his job already.”

Takao smirks. “So a pretty lax office? I can handle that. And by the way, um, I don’t think I said thank you yet, so, thank you, uh—”

“Oh!” The man says, frowning, but Takao had a feeling it was more towards himself than him. “I never introduced myself. I’m Midorima—Midorima Shintarou.”

“Takao Kazunari,” he returns easily. “I’d shake your hand but…” it's rather bloody.

Midorima grimaces. “Please don’t.” Takao laughs at the disgusted expression. 

“Anyway, I’m glad I met someone like Shin-chan on my first day,” Takao says, “Funny and kind! Oh, and cute too!”

“You—” Midorima says, and his face turns bright red, Takao watches with glee. “I’m—Shin-chan?”

“Of course!” Takao chirps. “We’ve just become friends, haven’t we? Friends give each other nicknames. And you can call me Kazunari if you really want.”

Midorima looks as though his brain might melt and maybe Takao laid it on too thick because he hears a faint “Friends?” come from Midorima.

Fortunately, Takao is not one to back away from a challenge. “Of course! You saved my life so you're stuck with me for the rest of yours. Lucky you, huh, Shin-chan,” he adds with a cheeky grin.

“What have I done?” Midorima says and it’s so quiet that Takao thinks he probably wasn’t meant to hear it. He has to laugh. Midorima glares, but it’s not nearly as menacing he surely wants it to be and Takao laughs again.

Once he can stifle his amusement, Takao pulls the handkerchief away from his face, looking down at it and grimacing at the amount of blood on it. He glances up to Midorima, who has a contemplative expression. 

“Keep it,” Midorima says, “What is your astrological sign?”

And that… throws Takao off. He just stops himself from double taking, and instead chuckles a little awkwardly, but if Midorima notices he does not comment on it. “I’m a, uh, scorpio.”

“Scorpio,” Midorima murmurs thoughtfully. Takao waits for him, interested. “Your lucky item for today is a napkin.”

Takao clenches the handkerchief in his hand tight, his mind whirling, but then Midorima continues, “and your lucky color is green.”

As if on cue, Takao’s eyes dart up to Midorima’s neatly parted, moss-green hair. He can feel his cheeks heating. Is Midorima flirting with him? 

“Scorpio’s rank is very low today, so you should keep the napkin.” Midorima coughs, and it suddenly seems like the implication is not lost on him either, with the way his eyes dart away from Takao’s, and Takao swallows.

“And what about you?” Takao asks, he feels weirdly intense about it and he doesn’t know why. “What’s your sign?”

“Me? I’m a cancer,” Midorima says, and Takao makes a mental note to self to look up everything regarding cancers and then also scorpios (and maybe both together?). “My lucky item is an orange hat. Cancers rank 9th today and I couldn’t obtain my lucky item, so I’m not surprised at… this,” he finishes.

“What a pair we make,” Takao says, scorpio _and_ cancer at low ranks? Figures. “Wait you said an orange hat?” 

He slips his hands in his coat pockets, digging for his bright orange beanie he had stuffed in there earlier, and lets out a little _aha!_ when he pulls it out in front of him and shows Midorima. The stupid thing only ever made his hair staticky and he doesn’t know, orange probably isn’t his color anyway. 

“What are the chances?” Takao says to him, laughing a bit. Because it really is wild. Midorima goes quiet, watching him without a word. Takao doesn’t take it personally, Midorima feels like he’s a stand-offish person but mostly in a shy or awkward way, not rude. “It must’ve been fate!” Takao continues jokingly.

“Fate,” Midorima says faintly. Takao tilts his head but he graciously doesn’t comment, just holds out his beanie for Midorima to take. “I can’t—”

“Think of this as repayment,” Takao interrupts, because the chivalry is cute but not when it gets in the way of flirting. “You saved my life.”

“You wouldn’t have _died_ ,” Midorima protests even as he reaches for the hat, “Gotten concussed, maybe, but not dead.” Midorima doesn’t move to put on the beanie—which no doubt would have been a _sight_ —but he does fold it gently and stuff it in his pocket with equal care. Takao is oddly satisfied. 

“I’ve still got you to thank either way, don’t I?” Takao says, and then, more sincerely, “So really, thanks, Shin-chan.”

“It’s—it was no problem.” Midorima pushes up his glasses. “Anyone would have helped out.”

“Maybe,” Takao says, “but I’m just glad it happened to be _you_ ,” he stresses. And when it looks like Midorima’s face might turn into a tomato, Takao finally takes pity on him and bows, adding, honestly, “and further, I look forward to working with you.”

“Me too,” Midorima says, now composed, almost shy.

Takao smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many of you read _Pilot_ but I’m dropping the “camera recording” and mockumentary aspect as I’m having trouble on actually fitting it into my writing. I’ll leave _Pilot_ up but future fics in this series will NOT be based on “The Office” but rather just an office au. Thanks for understanding y’all and if you wanna scream about knb/midotaka with me further [here’s](https://blue--in--green.tumblr.com/) my tumblr.


End file.
